


Cloth of a night's blanket

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That metaphor pleased him on a basic level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloth of a night's blanket

Crowded schedule, for a ghost. Event folded into event and his mind struggled to keep track of the tangled threads that linked them. People who knew him, people he had spoken to, people who begrudged him, people who remembered him from a distant past, people strewn together like a magician's trick. And he rushed forward, under the constant threat of dawn.

Sissel had little time to stop and think.

When he did, it wasn't lost on him that the stitches tying his thread to that tapestry were lax at most.

They could come off at any given moment – one _snap_ and he would have to unravel the whole yarn of consequential assumption after wrong assumption. With his corpse lost in the junkyard, beliefs were all he had to keep himself together: the image of his body flickered in doubt and he clung to its fibers, his certainties, he had seen himself lie on the ground, that much was sure. But he could not shake that nagging fear of having started with the wrong foot, of having missed some detail that was both real early and real obvious. He could not afford to miss anything. Then he'd have to let go until he'd be all loose and gone, a red ball of wool unwinding into the night.

Save for one knot: his name felt so right.


End file.
